


detective (thief)

by amixxhan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Poetry, S P O I L E R S, Spoilers, bad end compliant, even i'm not as dense as these two, i was testing out something, i wrote this a week ago so yeah, implied death so...?, innuendoes and murder yay, these boys need to sort out their feelings jfc, very experimental warning y'all, very liberal use of the strikethrough, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixxhan/pseuds/amixxhan
Summary: perhaps we could’ve been rivalsor maybe even friendsbut fate has denied us suchand(amused,)fate would watch





	detective (thief)

perhaps we could’ve been rivals

or maybe even friends

but fate has denied us such

and ~~(amused,)~~ fate would watch

 

your hands ( ~~and your grey eyes~~ ) bore into mine

as i grasp my gun ( ~~and die)~~

hell and heaven combine

as i look at you for the last time

 

your voice was scathing

yet a ( ~~lovingly~~ ) traitorous embrace

what is it? i can ( ~~never~~ ) understand

the look upon your face

 

you( ~~r eyes)~~ tremble as i shoot

and you say ( ~~and scream~~ ) my name

yet I face myself

and you, not in any way

 

you( ~~r blood is~~ ) on my fingers

and you’re as red as your gloves

hell be damned, the game is done

you’ve played me good once more


End file.
